Террария вики:Chat/Logs/5 June 2014
11:54 Да... 11:54 Ну хорошо. 11:54 Отлично просто. 11:54 Я тоже не рад тебя видеть. 11:54 Ну да ладно. 11:54 Да, ладно. 11:55 Как думаешь, стоит ли проставлять интервики на испанскую вики? И что делать, если нужной статьи там нет? 11:56 Думаю, смысла мало. Здешние обитатели толком даже инглиш не могут. 11:56 Хотя друзья, всё такое... 11:56 Что делать с интервики для статьи про аквариумы с медузами? У англичан там расписано про каждый аквариум. 11:57 Оставить как есть? 11:58 А как есть? 11:58 Аквариум с медузой 11:59 А, никак нету. Поставь интервики на одну. Я очень против расписывать инфу про каждый из них в отдельные статьи. 12:00 Эй, Полуночный бегун, впереди еще аматорская Есея? 12:04 Есть шанс на ней подняться, кстати. 12:04 Но олиниться я бы не стал. 12:04 А, ты же разбираешься в аматорских командах 12:04 Ну коммонов у меня валом 12:05 Я бы сказал, что шансы сейчас 60/40. 12:05 Я поставил на WYBOROWA. 12:05 Около 0,15 валуе 12:18 Здравствуй, Арти. 12:18 <Киви> Отличная попытка турист 12:18 <Киви> Привет батя 12:18 <Киви> Пишу одной рукой.Второй ем персик и она мокрая 12:19 <Киви> Так что без запятых 12:19 И чо? 12:19 <Киви> Не ничегоъ 12:19 <Киви> Мне в млп на 1 год дали бан :3 12:20 Грац. 12:20 Чем отличился? 12:20 <Киви> Корсар сделал твинка и собрал мои ошибок на 3 дня и сказал что это я за 1 сделал и ещё типо унижал администрацию 12:21 Хитро. 12:21 <Киви> Да я твинка сделал Корсар 12:21 <Киви> 95 12:22 <Киви> Лан пойду я 12:22 Черт, тоже хочу персик 12:22 Вот бывают же... люди. 12:29 Всем привет! 12:30 Ну привет. 12:31 Уже пятеро. 12:31 All we are is entertainment, 12:31 Caught up in our own derangement, 12:31 Tell us what to say and what to do. 12:31 All we are are pretty faces, 12:31 Picture perfect, bottled rage, 12:31 Packaged synthesized versions of you. 12:31 Можно нагнать еще 5 моих твинков 12:31 Хаммер! ^_^ 12:31 Здравствуй, Ксен. 12:31 Ксен! ^_^ 12:31 Здравствуй... Миднайт? 12:31 Называй меня Туристом. 12:32 так, я тут лишний... 12:32 Ах, Турист. 12:33 * Ksedorn пожимает плечами и пишет в книжечке. 12:33 Как дела, Ксен? 12:34 Средне-стабильно. Стрессы, депрессии, нагрузка - всё в пределах допустимого. А у вас? 12:34 Мне плохо. Я теперь мамы программист. 12:35 Ня. Кодер с буквы "Б"? 12:36 Валв как всегда ни при чем. 12:36 Ну и пусть. 12:36 Балбес, шоли? 12:36 Можно и так. 12:36 Ня. 12:38 <Киви> Лаги. 12:38 Уходи, Арти. 12:39 <Киви> что? 12:39 <Киви> Простите,что? 12:39 Наконец-то. 12:40 Быдлокодер. 12:40 Нет, мне до него далеко 12:40 <Киви> ТЫ мне? 12:40 Долго думал. 12:40 Кодить еще же не умею. 12:40 Да, очень долго. 12:41 Привет, Арти. 12:41 <Мурэся> Всем привет из Новосиба 12:41 <Киви> Хай о/ 12:41 <Киви> Эммм... 12:41 <Киви> Что вы сделали с зигой? 12:41 <Киви> ._, 12:42 \0 12:42 0/ 12:42 <Киви> * Киви хотел кинуть зигу,помахал рукой DWI ._. 12:42 \0 12:42 0/ 12:42 <Киви> J 12:42 \0 12:42 0/ 12:42 <Мурэся> wat? 12:42 <Киви> О 12:42 <Киви> 0/ 12:42 Черт. 12:42 <Киви> Ff 12:42 <Киви> Кароче 12:42 Слышь, ВХЕ. 12:42 Чо?))00 12:43 Давай такую штуку сделаем. 12:43 Ну говори. 12:43 Типа ты Арти не разбанивал. 12:43 И забанить обратно?)))0 12:43 И значит, что он сидит с твинка и уклоняется от блокировки. 12:43 И в перманент его. 12:43 <Киви> Аааа. 12:43 Ну как идея? 12:43 <Киви> Супер! http://i.imgur.com/T9ZF4rA.png 12:43 <Мурэся> нештяк я за 12:43 <Киви> А теперь мой ход 12:44 Нет, нельзя 12:44 Как жаль. 12:44 <Киви> 1)Я разбанен 2)Вальв хрш 12:44 <Киви> очень хрш 12:44 Но ты можешь его в Стиме заблокировать. 12:44 <Киви> Аааааа. 12:44 <Киви> Нет 12:44 <Киви> Нинад ( 12:44 <Мурэся> няяя уряяяяяя 12:44 <Киви> Ахахаха. 12:44 <Киви> В стиме хД 12:45 * Ksedorn размышляет. 12:45 <Мурэся> будет чем занятся 12:45 Открыл его стим профиль. 12:45 Мы летим на сломанных крыльях, на встречу к судьбе... 12:45 Кхм. 12:45 <Киви> Ксен!Почему я тебя не заметил!?Иди обниму \0/ 12:45 Проиграл с даты рождения. 12:45 Я с тобой поздоровалась. ._. 12:45 <Киви> :З 12:45 <Киви> Турис прошу: http://steamcommunity.com/id/-DukeFishron-/ 12:45 <Мурэся> Emoticon_peace.png 12:45 <Мурэся> (peace) 12:46 Уже убрал. 12:46 <Киви> Ага... 12:46 Ох-хо-хо. 12:46 <Киви> И это не блокировка,а ЧС хотя какая разница! 12:46 <Киви> Арр 12:46 Какая разницы, ты всё равно заслужил. 12:46 Действительно. 12:46 О, у тебя был день рождения в мае. Теперь тебе 11 лет? 12:47 <Киви> Да 12:47 <Киви> Нет 12:47 <Киви> 5 12:47 Отмена. 12:47 <Мурэся> о мой ровесник :3 12:47 <Киви> Тебе тоже 5? 12:48 <Мурэся> нуо я думала 11.. 12:48 <Киви> Мне 17 так-то,но для папы мне 5 12:48 <Мурэся> аааа ну для меня тоже 12:48 Теперь он убрал один год. 12:48 Арти, определись уже. 12:48 <Мурэся> короч давайте дружить 12:48 <Киви> Я базарю,мне в прошлом году было 16 12:49 Нет. 12:49 <Киви> А ну окей папа 12:49 <Киви> Мне 17,но в душе я стар на 24 12:49 <Киви> А туристу 19 12:49 Два годка убери. 12:49 Себе. 12:49 <Мурэся> соберёмся на сервер возьмём гогль-могль... 12:50 Почему у меня болит печень? ._. 12:50 <Киви> Машина времени рейха запущена! 12:50 <Киви> Всё я к Адольфу 12:50 <Киви> Передать ему зигу? 12:50 <Мурэся> дя 12:50 <Киви> Ок 12:50 Передай ему поцелуй 12:50 <Киви> Ноу проблем 12:50 А? СЛАБО? ДХДХхдхдх 12:50 <Киви> Да нет 12:51 <Киви> Госпдь я его фото 100 раз целовал 12:51 <Киви> У меня на столе стоит фото Адольфа?И что? 12:51 <Мурэся> Давайте без однополых браков плиз... 12:51 <Киви> зиииз 12:51 Не поцелуешь, за тобой Ярош придет. 12:51 <Киви> Нинад ( 12:51 * Ksedorn жарит зефирки на костре, поглаживая наплечник своей новой брони. 12:52 <Мурэся> я защищу только чтоб небыло однополых.. 12:52 <Киви> Я просто возьму и так \0/ combo zig 12:52 <Киви> Норм? 12:52 \0 0. 12:52 <Киви> ... 12:52 \0 0/ 12:52 <Киви> Что-тоо не айс 12:53 <Мурэся> лучше уж за тобй придут и уйдут 12:53 <Киви> Реал зачем зигу испортили? 12:53 Сражайся со мной, Арти..! 12:53 <Киви> Пап,прикинь,в млп не показывает свастики ,_, я всю ночь плакал... 12:53 <Мурэся> я сражась за него 12:53 <Киви> *чате 12:53 <Киви> Мурэся ляг спать и всё! 03:59 <Глеш> Ребят.... 03:59 Что? 03:59 <Глеш> зайдите сюда.... 03:59 <Глеш> http://ru.angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Служебная:Chat 03:59 Что там? 04:00 <Глеш> Увидь что увидел я.... 04:00 Там же ужас, нет? 04:00 Ну да ладно. 04:00 <Киви> Пока ребят 04:00 За фан-арт сколько дают? 04:00 Раскапывать могилы плохо. 04:00 Привет) 04:00 Глеш, там сумашедшие? 04:00 Очень плохо. 04:01 Привет. 04:01 Здраствуй 04:01 3 дня? А если при повторной загрузке? 04:01 Bryanston, ты можешь просто уйти и всё. 04:01 Чо как, ВХЕ? 04:01 Легко ведь. 04:01 Не катит. 04:01 Всё плохо. 04:01 Действительно. 04:02 Черт, Бегун, я гуглил минут 10, а сорса твоей аватарки толком не нашел. 04:02 Для галочки: в курятник больше не заходить. 04:02 Могу дать. 04:02 Хочешь? 04:02 Уже забанили что-ли? 04:02 НЕ знал 04:02 А если попросить блок на 3 месяца? 04:02 Дай запрос. 04:02 Типо название. 04:02 Ньет. 04:02 Нет, там флуд, страх, беспорядки. Администрация за компанию. 04:02 А то я нашел Plague Inc. 04:03 Bryanston, если очень-очень хочешь, то могу забанить на три месяца, но всех 30+ акков я банить не намерен. 04:03 А если только первую десятку? 04:03 <Глеш> Ребят... никогда... никогда не заходите в Аб чат... ладно, пойду мозг прочищать 04:03 Тебе только в чате надо? 04:03 Могу забанить только тех, которые были на вики. 04:03 Он полный бан хочет. 04:03 На вики или в чате? 04:04 Я на вики хочу. 04:04 Как все быстро всё пишут... 04:04 Могу забанить всех, у кого есть правки. 04:04 Остальных нет смысла. 04:04 Не то. 04:04 по поводу энгри бёрдс - и ты вайт всё ещё считаешь, что это мы упрты? 04:05 а, тебя там нет 04:05 Я никогда так не считал. 04:05 А если считал, то не хотел считать. 04:05 <Киви> Тюлень... 04:05 Вайт, ты хочешь забанить всю вики ?) 04:06 <Киви> Смули,тихо 04:06 <Киви> Тюлень,почему опять не бреешься!? 04:06 ват? 04:06 потому что уже бритый 04:06 Bryanston хочет что бы Вайт мучился, баня всех его твинков. 04:06 <Киви> Да не ври ты ... 04:06 White torch 04:06 Могу забанить только тех, которые были на вики. 04:06 Он полный бан хочет. 04:06 Тех твинков, которые были на вики. 04:07 Тогда именно в чате. 04:07 Так больше. 04:07 <Киви> Тюлень... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:07 <Киви> 04:07 Странный Bryanston, странный .. 04:07 не буди спящего тюленя 04:07 <Киви> Арр 04:07 Я толком не помню какие были в чате, а какие нет. Давай просто забаним основу и будем радоваться? 04:07 он просто открыл чат для кучи 04:07 <Киви> Нееет...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:08 А давай первую десятку? 04:08 Не дело. 04:08 Или так или никак. 04:08 <Киви> Он открыл не для кучи!А почему тебя лешили админства? 04:08 Ты издеваешься. 04:08 <Киви> Немного 04:09 Та не тебе было. 04:09 потому что я её сам снял 04:09 потому что потому 04:09 <Киви> Мог бы дать мне ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:09 <Киви> * Киви неудачно 04:09 ᕕ(´◓⌓◔)ᕗ⁾ 04:09 Могу забанить одного с настройкой, что все используемые твоим IP твинки тоже будут банится. 04:09 <Киви> Еля? 04:09 <Киви> Что с тобой? 04:09 ᕕ(´◓⌓◔)ᕗ⁾ What 04:09 Я тоже умею. 04:09 <Киви> Упрт? 04:10 <Киви> Что-то не так... 04:10 могу попросить тебе прописать бан 04:10 IP же динамичный. 04:10 сойдёт? 04:10 <Киви> Мне? 04:10 Пока он не поменялся можешь каждым зайти на вики и они забанятся. 04:10 Вроде как на 1 день банятся таким образом. 04:11 Они должны банятся на срок, как у основы. 04:11 <Киви> Брянстн,какой-то поехавший! 04:11 Не больше чем ты. 04:11 сейчас достучусь до вима в стиме и настучит он тебе по головке по блату 04:11 <Киви> Ты мне? 04:12 всем 04:12 прост 04:12 <Киви> Нинад ( 04:12 ладно, уговорил 04:12 Тогда предлагаю увеличить срок до 6 месяцев. 04:12 тебе одному 04:13 <Киви> Поч? ( 04:13 <Киви> Яж ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:13 Трёх вполне хватит. 04:13 (◓⌓◔) 04:13 Нет шесть. 04:13 Три, не больше. 04:13 <Киви> Еля,аахахах 04:13 Или три или ничего. 04:14 <Киви> Что это? 04:14 Робот 04:14 <Киви> Глич? 04:14 Я наблюдаю за странным диалогом Вайта и Bryanston - а, да чего же это странно ....... 04:14 Из StarBound. 04:14 Ладно, согласен. Начинай. Только какую причину укажешь? 04:14 <Киви> Да-да 04:14 <Киви> Кстати,слыша о новой обнове? 04:15 Работают над заданиями, и голограммы, одну голограмму я уже показывал тулену, 2x раза. :3 04:16 Валв, не забудь нажать "Submit" 04:16 Зачем? 04:16 Что тут такого произошло? 04:16 Хотя мне все равно. 04:16 Я в любом случае записываю. 04:16 То же самое можно сказать про половину всех логов. 04:16 <Киви> Еля :з http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lKgsX1n3NE 04:17 Даже если я изливаюсь по поводу бурчания Вайта, то логи все равно будут. 04:18 <Киви> О боже 04:18 <Киви> Сколько ненужных людей... 04:19 <Киви> Молот,меня сегодня обижали за то что я люблю Адолфа... ( 04:20 Это Россия 04:21 В Украине бы над тобой поржали, пофотклись и ушли. 04:21 Толерантность™ 04:21 Да и все знают, чт~ 04:21 Ладно. 04:22 Что всякие "фошисты" на 100% дураки. 04:25 Ну если человек восхищается человеком, в данном случае Адольфом, он же не "фошист" 04:27 Потому и в кавычках. 04:27 Не терпят даже толстых глупых троллей по типу Арти 04:27 Ну, Киви. 04:33 тест* 04:37 Ну тк есть где нибудь инфа про шанс выпадения пулемёта? 04:38 Я не знаю. 04:38 Давно не задротничал. 04:39 Ни на этой вики, ни на англоязычной не написано. Я этих сантанков уже столько перебил 04:40 А, нашел 04:54 Спасибо. 04:54 Ты это кому? 04:55 Тебе. 04:55 За что? 04:55 А, лог. Он автоматически записывается. Где-то каждый час. 2014 06 05